


Not the Start of a Good Conversation

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Blame Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or so he thinks, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Start of a Good Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> TommyKate 27
> 
> 27\. “I’m pregnant.”

“Tommy, we have to talk.”

Kate watches as Tommy freezes in the middle of his bite, and then slowly sets his sandwich down and swallows. He stares at her in a way that’s more wary than anything.

“That’s… not usually the start of any kind of positive conversation.” Tommy says, and Kate can see the minute buzzing of his hands from where she’s sitting. “…Please tell me you aren’t going to ask me to sign some divorce papers or something.”

“I’m not going to ask you to sign any divorce papers.” Kate promises. “Not unless you do something incredibly awful at some point in the future, but you haven’t done anything to warrant that yet. I think we can avoid the tragic marriages that the older generations of your family have suffered.”

“Okay.” Tommy takes a deep breath. “What do we need to talk about, then?”

Kate reaches behind her and pulls out a file. “I wanted to be sure, so I didn’t tell you when I first started suspecting. But I’ve gotten confirmation through both magic and medicine, so congrats to both of us.”

There are warring emotions in Tommy’s eyes, and Kate can tell he’s figured it out but doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Go on. Open it up.” _We both know you want to_ , she doesn’t add.

Tommy does. He opens the file and looks down at the papers inside, and there isn’t a sonogram yet, but there’s still the papers that are basically just really official “Congrats! You’re pregnant!” cards.

“No way.” Tommy breathes, completely still for once. His eyes dart between Kate and the paper a couple times, and then drop to her still-flat stomach. “For real?”

“Yep.”

“I’m gonna be a dad?” His voice is trembling as he asks the question.

“Yeah, you are.” Kate reaches across the table and puts her hand on Tommy’s. “And a good one, too.”

Tommy drops the file and covers his mouth with one hand. “Oh, god. I’m gonna be a dad. I… we’re gonna have a _kid_.”

“Kids, actually.” Kate says, and shrugs when he looks up. “Can’t get a sonogram yet, it’s too early, but the magic could do a bit more on specifics, and yeah. Twins don’t seem to skip a generation in your family, looks like.”

Tommy looks like he’s going to cry. Kate knows the feeling.

“This is really happening.” He says, the tears threatening to spill down over his massive grin as he looks at the papers.

“Yeah.” Kate says, and she’s pretty sure her grin is matching his in terms of size. “Yeah, it is.”


End file.
